


Geralt of Rivia [ART]

by CandiceWright



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Me? Posting twice in one day? It's more likely than you think.This is me trying to get back into realism after a while. If you like it, please give it some love overon Tumblr!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Geralt of Rivia [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting twice in one day? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> This is me trying to get back into realism after a while. If you like it, please give it some love over [on Tumblr](https://candicewright.tumblr.com/post/190795929844/geralt-of-rivia-i-havent-done)!

****

**Geralt of Rivia.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
